The Pony of Oz
The Pony of Oz is the 19th Episode of the 9th Season of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. Applebloom's Dilemma Applebloom is a Cutie Mark Crusader, and slightly troubled orphan seen running down the prairie dirt road with her little pet dog named Winona. The two have just come from the unseen school house, as they return to Applebloom's sister and brother Applejack and Big McIntosh who both live at an old farm up the road. After a disastrous encounter with the snooty and mean spirited neighbor, Queen Chrysalis, Applebloom is in a deep dilemma. To Applebloom's dismay, it seems as if no one at the farm cares or is interested in this as Applebloom tries to tell the adults about her problems. The adults around her are simply far too busy to be bothered by Applebloom and her childish nonsense as they are accessing the chicken coops and the baby chicks. The other three wise cracking Kansas farm hands Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy are also too busy at work on the wagon and pig pens and do not want to hear Applebloom rambling and ranting on about her misfortune that took place earlier that day. Everyone tells Applebloom to just try and stay out of the way and find some place where there isn't any trouble. However, Applebloom day dreams of a care-free and more colorful world, a land where there isn't any trouble. Applebloom then sings a pretty melancholy song about a place somewhere over the rainbow. Later that same day, the neighbor Queen Chrysalis finally arrives on her bicycle to the Gale farm and announces to Uncle Henry that she will have Toto destroyed because Toto got into her garden, chased her old cat and even bit her when she hit him on the back with a rack in defense. Miss Gulch has gotten the Kansas Sheriff to give her a legitimate order for Toto to be taken. Despite Applejack defending her niece's dog, Queen Chrysalis insist that Toto is now hers. She takes Toto away from a crying Applebloom and in a basket on her bike to be put down. Applebloom is devastated and runs to her bedroom heartbroken. Luckily, while Queen Chrysalis is riding her bicycle down the dirt road, Toto is clever enough to jump out of the basket to escape and he loyally runs back to his owner, Applebloom. Applebloom is delighted when Toto returns. But then she also realizes that Queen Chrysalis will return for him sooner or later. So Applebloom decides to pack her basket and a traveling suitcase to run far away to escape all her troubles. After a few miles of walking aimlessly, Applebloom crosses over a small bridge where she encounters a friendly fortune teller named Trixie who stays by himself with his horse in a wagon beside the road by a dried out river. Applebloom asks if she can come along with him and see all of the crowned heads of Europe. She guesses correctly that she is running away and pretends to consult a crystal ball within his wagon (in reality taking Applebloom's basket and looking at a photo of Applejack as Applebloom has her eyes closed). Trixie tricks Applebloom, for her own good, and makes up a phony story about Aunt Em being suddenly ill and grief stricken over Applebloom leaving and might die from a broken heart. Dorothy then realizes how selfish she has been by not thinking about her Aunt's feelings and not taking her guardians into consideration. In a panic for her Applejack's health, Applebloom grabs Winona and after thanking Trixie she turns around and heads back to her family right away. It's A Twister However, by this time an unexpected storm has approached, bringing a deadly cyclone that has hit the Kansas prairies and is headed for the Gale farm. Applejack looks for Applebloom as she screams out her name. But Big McIntosh takes a frightened Applejack as there is no time to wait for Applebloom, and with the three farm hands everyone safely hides in the storm cellar. The wind howls and blows terribly, but Applebloom finally reaches the backyard cellar, yet is unable to get in because it is locked. Despite her cries to let her in, the sound of the storm is too fierce for Applebloom's voice to be heard. Applebloom runs back onto the farmhouse and finds shelter safe inside her bedroom. The pressure of the wind is so strong and violent by now that it finally causes a window pane in Applebloom bedroom to break inward and hits Applebloom on the head, knocking her unconscious as she lays on her bed beside Winona. Then, a strange thing happens, the tornado lifts up the farmhouse from its foundation without demolishing it and the house twirls upward until it reaches the clouds and is sucked into the heart of the cyclone. When Applebloom awakens minutes later to the sound of a rooster crowing at her window, she looks out and sees the inside of the storm, and she realizes she must be inside of the tornado. Then Applebloom and Toto see many other people and even animals who were also caught up into the storm. And to Applebloom horror, she sees none other than Queen Chrysalis who is still riding on her bicycle. The woman suddenly makes a hideous transformation and turns into a Wicked Witch with a pointed hat and long cape as she confidently flies on her broomstick while laughing at Applebloom in a crackling voice. The house then begins to spin and twirl in the air uncontrollably and the storm finally releases the farmhouse and drops it, falling with gravity as it descends from out the sky. Not in Sweet Apple Acres anymore The farmhouse finally lands with a great crash, and all is silent. Once the coast is clear, Applebloom grabs Toto in her arms and eagerly rushes to open the front door of the house to step outside. As the door is opened, the film transitions to brilliant Technicolor. Applebloom is amazed and left speechless by what she sees before her very eyes. She finds herself in the midst of a country consisting of marvelous landscaping and breathtaking beauty. The sky above is bright blue and there are lovely green hills in the distance with tall, stately trees bearing rich and luscious fruits. Meadows and banks of giant gorgeous flowers blossom on every hand and exotic birds with rare and brilliant plumage sing sweetly as they flutter in the trees and bushes. A little ways off is a small babbling brook of blue water that leads into a little blue pond filled with giant lillypads which is centered in the middle of what seems to be a little town, of little houses with domed roofs, all built for little people. Dorothy then realizes she is no longer in Kansas, but must be over the Rainbow. As Applebloom stands absolutely mesmerized by the sights around her, Clinda, (Princess Celestia) the beautiful Good Alicorn of the North, appears before her in a big pink magical floating bubble. Dressed in an elegant glittering gown adorned with diamonds and a matching headpiece, Clinda slowly approaches Applebloom to ask the girl if she is a Good Witch or a Bad Witch. Applebloom denies being any type of Witch at all, neither her dog Winona. Clinda then informs Applebloom that she is in the magical Land of Oz, and that her farmhouse landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, which killed her. As Clinda says this she also points with her magic wand directly at the farmhouse, to Applebloom's shock, there indeed are two stocking feet sticking from under the fallen establishment adorned in a dazzling pair of sparkling Ruby Slippers. Clinda also tells Applebloom that the Munchkins who live in the east are the little people who live in the tiny house seen about. Thanks to Applebloom, the Munchkins are now free of the Wicked Witch forever who apparently kept them in her bondage for a long time. As Clinda assures the Munchkins that Applebloom will not harm them, the Munchkins come out of their hiding spots and a big celebration is thrown throughout Munchkinland. Applebloom is even declared a Hero by the Mayor of Munchkin city and all of the Munchkin county council. The celebration is interrupted when the Wicked Witch of the East's green skinned sister, the Wicked Changeling of the West, (Queen Chrysalis) who appears in a cloud of flaming fire and red smoke. This Witch is said to be much worse than her sister and she is very angry to see her sister is now dead and demands to know who is responsible for her sister's demise. Glinda then reminds the Wicked Witch of her sister's precious slippers, but before the Wicked Changeling can take them to claim as her own, Clinda cleverly uses her own magic powers to teleport them onto Applebloom's feet to keep them out of the hands of evil. Just as the Wicked Changeling reaches out to grab them the shoes vanish and as a result her dead sister's bare stocking feet curl up and shrink under Appleboom's house. When the Witch ask where the pair are, Clinda reveals that Dorothy is now the new official owner. This upsets the Wicked Witch tremendously and she threatens Appleboom to give the shoes back as she is the only one who knows how to properly use them. But Clinda tells Appleboom to keep tight inside of them for their magic is very powerful. Clinda reminds the ill tempered Witch that she has no power in Munchkinland, and advises her to immediately leave at once before someone drops a house on her also! So the frightened Wicked Witch threatens Dorothy to watch her back, and promises to get her sooner or later, and her little dog too. Disappearing in the same way she came, the Wicked Witch vanishes in a cloud of fire and smoke. Soon Appleboom asks Clinda how she is supposed to get back home again to her family in Kansas, since she did not bring her own broomstick. Clinda tells Appleboom that only the great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz can truly help her. And Clinda explains that the Wizard is the most powerful and mysterious figure within all the land and lives as a recluse in the Emerald City, which is a very long journey from Munchkinland. To get there, Applebloom must follow the Yellow Brick Road which leads all the way to the city gates. Before departing, Clinda carefully warns Applebloom to never take off the magic Ruby Slippers even for a minute, or she will be at the mercy of the Wicked Changeling of the West. Clinda then kisses Applebloom upon her forehead for luck and gracefully disappears up into the sky inside of her pink magic bubble again. The Munchkins wish Applebloom and Winona a happy journey and wave farwell as she and the dog skip along the yellow paved road before them. On the Yellow Brick Along the yellow brick road, Applebloom reaches a wide crossroads, and while confused as to which way to turn next, she also meets a talking Scarecrow, (Pinkie Pie) on a pole in a nearby cornfield to scare off the crows. The Scarecrow is deeply unhappy because she cannot fulfill her purpose and successfully scare the black birds away. He also is sad because she doesn't have a brain. Applebloom tells him about the Wizard and how she is on her way to see him. With Applebloom's approval, the Scarecrow decides to come along with her and Winona in hopes that the wizard might give him some brains as he will send Applebloom back to her Kansas. The three then set out on the yellow brick road again and continue on with their long journey. After tricking some rather mean trees and getting some of their delicious apples to eat for a hardy snack, they discover a Tin Pony, (Rarity) on the side of the road hidden by trees and bushes. They see that the man is entirely made out of tin and is also completely rusted. He mumbles in agony for his oilcan and Applebloom and the Scarecrow oil up his joints so he can properly move again and talk without any restraint. After thanking them for freeing him from his prison of rust, the Tin Pony tells them a sad story, that he is empty inside because the Tinsmith who made his tin body forget to add a heart to love. After thinkng it over, they invite him to also come with them so the wizard can give him a heart as he will give Applebloom a way home and the Scarecrow a set of brains. While getting properly acquainted, the trio are interrupted and threatened by the Wicked Witch who appears above them on the moss covered roof of the Tin Pony's old wooden cottage. She warns them that if they venture any further or help Dorothy in anyway, that she'd stuff a mattress with Scarecrow and use Tin Man for a beehive. The Scarecrow and Tin Man stand up to the Witch as she throws a flaming fire ball in her hand at them before disappearing again. The Scarecrow is afraid he will burn but the Tin Man quickly puts out the fire with his tin hat. The two both reassure Applebloom they will make sure she gets safely to the Emerald City to the Wizard whether they get brains or heart or not. After announcing that they are now all best friends, they began their quest to see the Wizard. They follow the yellow brick road which eventually leads them into a dark and scary forest in the night, with only the moonlight to guide them. This forest turns into a thick jungle filled with many dangers to be aware of such as lions and tigers and bears. Here they come across the Cowardly Lion, (Fluttershy) who jumps out of the darkness and on to the road before them. The Lion loudly roars furiously at the travelers to scare them. He mercilessly bullies the Scarecrow and the Tin Pony who both fall down at the side of the road while Applebloom hides behind a big tree. The Lion sees Toto, who barks and growls at him so the Lion pursues to bite him. Applebloom, afraid for her dog defends her pet and slaps the Lion on the nose very hard before lecturing the beast. To the group's surprise, the Lion has a breakdown and begins to cry and sob. He finally confesses and admits to tell them the truth about being a coward. He even admits he is scared of himself and hasn't slept in weeks. Applebloom and her friends sympathize and forgive him before inviting the sad Lion to see the Wizard. Merry Old Land of Oz Later on, the travelers make it out of the dark forest and into the bright daylight again. There before them, over hills and meadows of beautiful Poppies, they see the magnificent Emerald City of Oz sparkling and glowing in the distance. However, the Wicked Changeling of the West has been spying on them the entire time through her magic crystal ball within her dark castle. The Wicked Changeling creates a magic potion to poison the poppy flowers in the field the travelers are crossing to put Applebloom to sleep and sabotage her to slow her down for the Wicked Witch can finally retrieve her sister's Ruby Slippers and use their power to become the most powerful figure in all of Oz. The poppies are indeed attractive to the eye, yet soothing to the smell and they begin to take full effect when the travelers are halfway into the meadow. This almost works as the Wicked Witch planned, and Applebloom, Winona and the Lion are put into a deep, deep sleep as the Scarecrow and Tin Man cry out for help. Clinda the Good Witch hears their pleas and uses her magical wand to make it suddenly snow out of the clear blue sky to stop the poppy field's curse. Applebloom, Toto and the Lion almost instantly wake up only to find the Tin Pony has rusted himself crying. After they oil the Tin Pony again, they all happily continue the journey. The group safely reach the gates of the glorious Emerald City at last. Surrender Applebloom At first, the Guardian of the Gates is skeptical to let them into the city, but they are welcomed to enter inside thanks to the Ruby Slippers, Applebloom is wearing. Once he sees the slippers on Applebloom's feet, he immediately opens the large green doors that lead into the glorious city. Inside the city citizens are all fashionable people, wearing fancy green outfits and attractive robes. Before they are allowed to see Oz, the companions must take a tour of the beautiful city in a green buggy drawn by the Rainbow horse of a different color. The four are all taken to the Emerald City beauty shop and salon to wash and tidy up to look presentable for the meeting with the Wizard. The Scarecrow gets re-stuffed with brand new straw, the Tin Pony gets his tin body polished, Applebloom gets her hair done and her dressed puffed and the Lion gets his claws clipped and a curly perm for his mane that is adorned with red silk bow. Meanwhile, the Wicked Changeling of the West is still very displeased that they arrived in the city unharmed and she sets out on her flying broomstick to write in the sky in big, thick black smoke above the city in giant letters which read: '"SURRENDER APPLEBLOOM"'. Applebloom, her friends and the citizens of the city all panic and question who is this Dorothy as everyone crowds together to consult the Wizard. The Soldier with the Green Whiskers tries to calm the city citizens down and tells them to go home and there is nothing to worry about. The citizens do as they are told and leave. But Applebloom and her friends tell the Soldier that Applebloom is the "Witch's Dorothy!" And to please inform the Wizard at once! Soon after the gates of the Wizards palace are thrown open that lead into a very tall and wide yet dim hallway. At the end of the long hallway, is the extravagant royal throne room of Oz. Applebloom, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and Cowardly Lion meet the great and Powerful Wizard in the form of a giant-oversized translucent green head above a large green chair surrounded by green smoke and flames of shooting fire. Each of them are allowed to speak with Oz's head one by one as he screams and shouts at them in a powerful intimidating voice, but no one dares to talk back or question his authority. He tells them all he is indeed willing to grant their requests and wishes. But here's the catch, only if they bring him the magic broomstick of the Wicked Changeling of the West first to prove they are worthy enough to deserve his assistance and his usage of power. The group then have no choice but to obey the Wizard's commands, which sadly would require them to destroy and kill the Wicked Changeling. While entering into the dark and very spooky Haunted Forest, in the western country of Oz, and which is the only way to reach the Wicked Changeling's castle, about a mile or so away, the Wicked Witch looks into her crystal ball and sees them coming. The Wicked Changeling waste no time and sends her changelings out into the sky to bring her the girl and her dog and reminds the pact to not damage the Ruby Slippers. The changelings fly away into the darkness and to the Haunted Forest to do as they are told. Fly, Fly, Fly & Seize Them! Applebloom and her friends see the Flying Monkeys in the sky coming straight towards them, so they run off as fast as they can in different directions. The army of Flying Monkeys are just as fast and they quickly attack, terrorize and bully Applebloom and her friends. The Monkeys beat and ruff up the Tin Man and pull the Scarecrow apart, leaving his straw scattered all around him. Then they chase after Dorothy and Toto and grab hold of them both, lifting them high into the sky bringing them to the Witch's castle as Dorothy screams in fear. The Wicked Witch is now more satisfied as ever and tries to take the Ruby Slippers by blackmailing and threatening to drown little Toto in a river below the castle, even putting him in a basket in a very similar manner to Miss Gulch. Applebloom finally surrenders and agrees to give up the Ruby Slippers to the Witch in exchange for Toto back. But when the Wicked Witch tries to have at the Ruby Slippers at last, they shoot an unpredictable and painful electric sparks out that shock the Witch's hands painfully. Toto, jumps out of the basket he is in and gets away to call for help. He safely escapes the castle grounds before anyone can catch him. This infuriates the Wicked Witch, who insists that it's more than Applebloom will. The Wicked Witch then decides she has to kill Applebloom in the process if she wants the shoes all for herself. And as the Wicked Witch leaves she locks Dorothy in a room high up in a tower chamber with the hourglass of death, which represents Applebloom's time to be alive. The Wicked Witch abandons a frightened Applebloom, leaving her all alone as she goes off to figure out a way to take the Ruby Slippers off of Applebloom's feet without damaging the pair's power. Meanwhile, Toto makes it back to the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion and takes them to the castle, showing them the way over a very rocky mountain. When they arrive to where the Witch lives they see the castle is guarded by mean Winkie guards with sharp weapons and spears. They successfully and surprisingly beat up three of the Witch's Winkie guards who try to come up on them from behind. The three wear their uniforms to enter the castle in disguise. And Toto leads them up the castle stairs to the tower where Dorothy is locked in. The Tin Man chops down the door and breaks the lock with his axe, freeing the distraught, imprisoned Dorothy just seconds before the hourglass of death ran out of time. Dorothy is happy to see Toto and her friends again, but there is no time to lose! They all quickly try to flee from the Witch's castle out the main door, but are caught red handed and attacked by the Wicked Witch and her guards who are ordered to seize them. After a wild chase scene in the castle courtyard, the Winkie guards have them cornered as they point to aim the sharp spears they carry directly at the four threatening to stab them. The Wicked Witch laughs and cackles. She wickedly taunts them all as she decides to kill everyone else including Toto and Dorothy last so she can watch. She starts with the Scarecrow first, taking her broomstick and setting the tip on fire from the flame of a fire light of the castle and sets his arm on fire. The Scarecrow begins to panic and shout, Dorothy throws a nearby bucket of collecting rain water to put out the fire, which also accidentally splashes all over the Witch. To the Witch this brings her death and causes her to melt away as she is liquidated. Putting a final end to her Wicked ways. To Dorothy's shock, the Winkie guards are thrilled that the Wicked Witch is dead, freeing them from her evil spell for serving her forever, they all hail Dorothy and bow down to her. To show their appreciation, they thank her by also giving her the Witch's broomstick as a reward and souvenir trophy. The Man Behind The Curtain The group make it back to the Emerald City. But strangely, the Wizard seems surprised to see Dorothy and the friends return in one piece. The Wizard tells them to come back tomorrow. But Dorothy is angered at this so she demands for the Wizard to keep his promise and send her home now! Toto sneaks off and pulls back a green curtain at the corner of the throne room, revealing a little old gray-haired man, (Frank Morgan) behind it dressed in a green suite, and Dorothy finds out that he is really the Wizard. Just using machines to project a giant head giving it's audience a fake illusion. Dorothy tells the Wizard that he is a very bad man for doing this, but the Wizard insist he is a very good man, but on the other hand just a very bad Wizard. The Wizard tells the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion that they actually have what they have been searching for the entire time, and gives them items such as a diploma, a medal and heart-shaped pocket watch to remind them of this and so others will recognize them also. Keeping his promise and satisfying the three, he then turns to Dorothy and tells her that he is also from Kansas and came to Oz in a hot air balloon that was caught in a storm on a windy day at the circus fair. He then tells Dorothy he will gladly take her and Toto back home and even accompany her and the three will return to the land of E Pluribus Unum! On the day the Balloon is to be launched, the Wizard tells all of the Emerald City citizens that are gathered around to watch him and Applebloom leave together, that the Scarecrow will officially rule over the Emerald City until he returns, if ever. Before the last few seconds of the departure, Winona jumps right out of Applebloom's arms to chase after a Siamese cat with blue eyes who is meowing at him in the crowd. Applebloom rushes off after her dog, not wanting to leave him. Unfortunately the Balloon takes off so quickly and floats away into the sky without before Applebloom is able to return. The Wizard sincerely apologizes as the Balloon fades higher and higher up into the sky and is never seen again. Applebloom is devastated and begins to cry as her three friends try comfort her. Dorothy tells everyone that she may never see Applejack again and doesn't know what to do. The Cowardly Lion suggest for Applebloom to live in Oz, but Dorothy tells him that Oz will never be like Sweet Apple Acres. No place like Home When all hope seems to be lost, Clinda the Good Witch appears for the second time in her magic floating bubble. She descends down into the city and the citizens all give her a low bow in her presence. Clinda then calms Applebloom down and tells her that she always had the power to return home to Kansas. She informs Applebloom that she has learned her lesson of value to become a better person, and appreciate the people who love her. And that there really is no place like home after all and tells her the magic slippers that she has been wearing all along will take her home in two seconds, and Winona too! Clinda explains that she chose not to tell Applebloom before because she wouldn't have believed her and simply needed to find out for herself and not take her blessings for granted. Applebloom then realizes she didn't have to run away to find her heart's desire, it was in front of her the entire time. After a tearful goodbye with the Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow, to return to Kansas, Applebloom holds WInona tightly in her arms, closes her eyes and clicks her heels of the magic Ruby Slippers together three times and repeats to herself that: "There's no place like home." Time seems to stop as everything magically begins to go back to the way it was. Back Sweet Apple Acres, Applebloom awakens in her old bedroom of the farmhouse and is back in Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack is at her side and has a rag over her forehead to ease the bump on Applebloom's head. Applebloom tries to explain what she saw in Oz, but a doubtful Applejack and Big McIntosh then tell her that the adventure she described was just a dream from a bump on the head. But Applebloom is convinced that her journey throughout the land of Oz was all in fact real. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy reappear (whom she notices resemble the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion), and Trixie (who resembles the Wizard) shows up at her window to see if Applebloom made it home safely. Toto jumps up onto the bed, and Applebloom tells everyone that she promises to never run away ever again, because she loves them all and "There's no place like home". Trivia * The Episode is a parody of The Wizard of Oz * Characters, Episode vs. Movie * Apple Dorothy-Dorothy Gale * Applejack-Aunt Em * Big McIntosh-Uncle Henry * Clinda- Glinda the Good Witch of the North * Pinkie Pie the Scarecrow-Scarecrow * Rarity the Tin Pony-Tin Man * Fluttershy the Cowardly Lion-Cowardly Lion * Pony of Oz-Wizard of Oz Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic